Six Feet Deep In Fidelity
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: House lets Chase in after Wilson left him.Little does he know that he will end up trusting Chase more than he could have ever imagined. And soon Chase end up as Houses Best Friend.But when someone House loves returns will House's fidelity be comprimised?
1. Chinese or Thai?

*Hey, people. This is going to be a bit of a story… I think. That is…if you want me to continue. This takes place one month after Wilson left in "Wilson's Heart." except House never fired the old ducklings. Amber just happened to be someone who worked in the ER. I'm also going to change a few things. I'm going to make House 36 (the same age as Wilson) and Chase almost 30. Just so, you know…

This is very ooc, yeah I know, but I don't care. My story. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause all 14 year old girls own there own T.V. series' complete with a set of sexy actors… IN MY DREAMS!

_**Six Feet Deep In Fidelity**_

Chase had stayed late in the conference room, too depressed to make the lonely drive home. He had gotten one fateful call that evening that had basically killed him. His brother had passed away in his sleep a little over two hours ago. Ray (his brother) had been suffering from lymphoma, stage 4, which was fatal. Chase had planned to take his four personal days to see him, starting tomorrow. But he had been too late. Ray was supposed to have another 3 weeks! It was soo…unexpected. He hated himself for not being able to say goodbye.

He heard the click of House's office door as it opened into the conference room. The blinds had been pulled and the doors locked. Chase had thought House had gone home already. Chase realized that if House saw him like this, he would have the right to mock him for the rest of his own miserable existence. But, at this moment in time, he couldn't bring himself to care. Chase just curled himself up in a tighter ball in the corner of the room behind the white board, and burried his face in his arms, letting his salty tears stain the fabric of his shirt.

The door opened and in stepped a very distraught looking House. His eyes red rimmed and glassy as he rubbed a hand on the side of his face. House had gotten his own bad new that night and wasn't much better then Chase. He hobbled his way to the counter and swiped an amber bottle from a drawer. He fumbled with the top for a couple of seconds until, finally, it popped open, only to fall to the ground and wheel off to where Chase happened to be mourning.

House followed the cap, muttering a string of curses as he did so, and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Chase was hauled up in the corner, his knees pressed desperately to his chest and his arms wrapped tight around the tops of them. His face burried in his arms as he trembled and shook violently. House felt something pull at his heart. As much as he denied it, he did like Chase. Chase was good at diagnosing and contributed a good deal to the differential. Since Wilson had left, Chase was the one he had chosen to lean on a bit. But they weren't even close to being friends.

House made a split second decision right then and there. He was going to let someone in. Maybe even in deeper then Wilson… either way, he hated seeing Chase like this. So, House took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, before limping over to the distressed blond. Leaning against the wall for support, he sunk to the ground next to Chase. Chase froze. Why would House be on the ground next to him? What was he planning on doing?

Hesitantly, House reached out a hand and rested it on Chase's shoulder. Chase tensed a bit and then relaxed. He had a feeling House wasn't going to be a jerk this one time, at least. Chase let out a shaky breath as sobs overtook him again. Instead of mocking him or just walking a way, House did something that surprised them both. He wrapped his arms around Chase's trembling body and pulled Chase toward him and into his lap. Chase tensed for a moment, suddenly not sure, but soon relaxed when he felt a gentle hand on his back. He burried his face into the other man's shoulder and let the shuddering and sobs overtake him once more.

It didn't take long, even in Chase's state, for him to realizing he wasn't the only one who was a mess. Not all the shaking and trembling came from him. Still he didn't look up or investigate. Instead, he tried to steady his breathing, and soon enough, his crying bit was over. Finally, Chase took a breath and then looked up at the man who had wrapped his arms around him. When Chase saw him, his breath caught in his throat. House was just as bad as he was. His eyes red rimmed with tears cascading down his cheeks, his shimmering blue eyes somehow drowned in misery. House looked toward him and their eyes locked. House smirked morbidly.

"You tell anybody and I wont hesitate to lodge my cane up your ass." House muttered, yet somehow managing a weak smile at the younger man. Chase nodded, all too aware that House was letting his vulnerable side show with him. Chase wasn't going to screw this up. If House was gonna, even somewhat, try to be his friend, then… then… well….lets just say he wasn't about to stop him.

"I wont." promised Chase.

House nodded, gratefully. He wiped his eyes before looking back down, "You feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, you?" replied Chase as he slid off of House's lap. He settled himself back down, next to the older man.

House nodded, "So…, why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"The water works? Why were _you upset?" questioned House._

_Chase glance over at him before rubbing the back of his neck and sighing sadly, "Long story…, you?"_

"_Same here…but…um…" House trailed off, flustered._

_Chase chuckled. "I'll talk if you'll listen, and I'll listen if you'll talk." he told softly as if reading the diagnosticians mind._

_House smirked and laughed light-heartedly. "Hungry?" he asked._

"_Starved."_

"_Your buying."_

"_Of course I am." Chase replied rolling his eyes and smirked as he scrambled to his feet. House tried to get to his feet for a few moments until finally, he gave up with an exasperated sigh. _

"_Need a hand…" offered Chase as he trailed off, racking his mind for the other man's first name, not exactly sure if he could use it in the first place._

_House chuckled and took Chase's hand. Chase pulled him to his feet and grabbed his cane that had been left abandoned on the floor where House had been not long ago. Chase handed it to him wordlessly and House took it with a slight nod of thanks. House walked toward the door and waited in the doorway looking expectantly back at Chase._

"_You coming?" asked House with a smirk toward the other man who seemed lost in his own thoughts. Chase jumped, startled, he flushed, embarrassed, and nodded his head. He walked up toward House, who was holding the door open for him. Chase muttered his thanks as House turned and locked the door. Finished, House turned and gestured down the hall. Chase nodded and started to walk down the hall as House limped next to him._

"_Gregory." House muttered._

"_What?"_

"_Before… You were trying to figure out my first name before. It's Gregory. Actually, I never use that anymore…it's more Greg." _

"_Oh… Thanks, Greg." replied Chase blushing slightly that House had to tell him his first name._

"_Don't mention it,…uh…" answered House as he racked his own mind for Chase's first name._

_Chase chuckled, "Robert. Actually, it's Robbie."_

"_Thanks,…Robbie."_

"_Don't mention it." answered Chase as they both entered the elevator._

"_Chinese or Thai?" asked House as the doors were closing._

"_Chinese." Chase answered, as the elevator doors closed taking them to the lobby, as if it was an everyday affair. And from then on, it would be…_

_--------_

_Watcha think? Awesome right. Now I just gotta build up their trust and stuff. Then I might bring someone back… Review please!_


	2. Why Do You Trust Me? Why?

* Here's next chappie!*

Chapter 2

They both sat in comfortable silence at House's place. This was the fifth night in a row. They hadn't really talked about everything. They were more trying to get into the routine. But both knew that they had to talk about this at some point, and this was as good a time as any.

"I've come to two conclusions. Either you really are as stupid as you pretend to be or you're insane. Considering you work for me, I'm betting on the latter," rambled House as he watched Chase calmly set his box of Chinese onto the table.

Considering they had only become friends, in a sort of twisted demented way, about five days ago, they were already very used to this little routine. Chase waited for House outside his office when the day was over, if they didn't have a case, they would both go get Take Out considering they really didn't know if the other could cook. There would be some banter, and some meaningless sparring, as they sat on House's sofa watching really nothing. They didn't know what each other liked yet.

There was an unspoken agreement that no one was to find out about this twisted friendship. So they didn't eat lunch together. All they had were those nights. Those awkward, uncomfortable nights, as they sat in front of the TV at House's place. They would talk about rumors or bitch and whine about Cuddy. It was still kind f awkward between them.

Chase was about to reply when his cell phone went off. Looking at his caller id, "Cameron" he informed to a curious House. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Robbie."_

"Hi, Allie."

At this point House scoffed, as he always did when Chase called her that. Chase rolled his eyes at House. They were used to this too. Cameron would call looking for Chase almost every night and Chase would look to House for an excuse. Most of the time, she would buy it, albeit, suspiciously, but it worked.

"_Why aren't you home?"_

At this point Chase put the phone to his chest, covering the speaker, and looked to House for help. House smirked and looked thoughtful for a second. He tapped a finger on his chin for a moment and then stuck the same finger in the air, as if he had just had inspiration.

"Tell her that, since she wouldn't do my paperwork, I'm making you do it, and you'll be home in a few hours," answered House with a devious smile. Chase nodded and smirked as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Since you refuse to do House's paperwork, he's blackmailing me into doing it. I have about twenty more sheets to fill out. I'll be home in a few hours. I'm sorry, Allie, I'm trying but…House is being an ass." he informed to her.

"_Oh I-"_

"Hey I heard that!" called House with mock indignation, as he tried to aid Chase in convincing Cameron.

"You are one!" countered Chase with a smirk, not putting his hand over the speaker but letting Cameron hear the conversation.

"And you're a very annoying, kiss ass, of a wombat. Now finish up. I'm going home. Stop talking to your little girlfriend and finish up." commanded House, really getting into his role.

Chase rolled his eyes and sighed, speaking to Cameron again, "Sorry, Allie, I got to go. I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't wait up. The pompous jerk of our boss has never heard of doing paper work himself. I'll see you tomorrow or tonight hopefully," he told her convincingly.

"_Alright. House is an ass. Pick up dinner though 'cuz I've already eaten. Goodnight, Robert…"_

"Night, Allie." he hung up.

"I believe that was our best story yet, Robbie," told House with a slight laugh. Chase smirked, quite proud of himself. The two called each other by their first names, when alone, but other then that it was strictly House and Chase. It had become a habit of theirs to put on a grand show to trick Cameron.

"Now where were we?" asked Chase

"I told you my two conclusions."

"For?"

"Why you've chosen to spend time eating Take Out with me, instead of getting some with our little perfectionist of your girlfriend. Either your insane or stupid. I'm betting on the first," explained House with a raise of an eyebrow.

Chase looked down as he leaned his back against the sofa. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He tended to that when he was nervous or afraid and House had noticed that. He threw Chase a questioning look. Chase sighed and shook his head.

"What's up, Robbie?" asked House this time slight concern showing in his voice for the younger man.

Chase looked up at the Thirty six year old man with a look that said it all.

"Ahhh…. So you've finally figured out that Cameron is… a…" House trailed off looking for the right word.

"A bitch." finished Chase. House jumped startled by how Chase had said that without the slightest bit of hesitance.

House looked at him with interest. "Then why are you still with her?" he asked curiously.

"Because…I don't know. She is too much of a perfectionist. I swear she has OCD or something. She is always constantly bitching about me spending time with her and….um… She sucks in bed," told chase with a frown and a slight blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Seriously? How?" questioned House, eager for some dirt on his youngest duckling.

"She…um…cums too soon. I have to finish myself off in the bathroom," explained Chase not meeting House's intent gaze.

"Wow. I thought Cameron would be the type to take forever. I'm glad _I'm not dating her," replied House casually as he leaned back into the sofa._

_Chase sighed._

"_So…you're using me to get away from your girlfriend?" questioned House, not totally succeeding in hiding the hurt in his voice._

_Chase jumped. Slightly astonished that House could actually be hurt, much more by that, and that he would assume such a thing. "No!" replied Chase convincingly._

"_Then why?" questioned House._

"_Because… your interesting to talk to… your fun to be around…sort of… your pretty understanding…you've helped me out…a lot… and… I think that makes you my fiend, at least." explained Chase thoughtfully._

"_You actually think of me as a friend? You actually think of me as interesting to talk to and fun to be around. I've helped you out?" questioned House incredulously._

"_Yeah. Your witty, sarcastic, funny… I see why Cameron had a crush on you. And yeah, you have helped me out. Remember last Wednesday*, I know we don't talk about it, but that was really nice of you to do. And you help me get away from Cameron. You gave me a ride home when my car broke down yesterday…" Chase explained._

"_Yeah…don't let it get around kid. I've got a rep to keep. But still. I'm a bit of a burden. I'm an egotistical smartass. And has a tendency to kick you when your down." rambled House not meeting his gaze._

"_I know what I signed up for, Greg. And your not a burden. You are the most brilliant mind in medicine. I'm still staying your friend. For now, I'm your replacement for Wilson. And hopefully, I'll stay as you friend." chuckled Chase._

_House cocked an eyebrow. "I think you will. Alright, now I know you're crazy. So we telling people now?" asked House curiously._

"_Yeah, I guess so. It was only a matter of time anyways. Can I ask you a question?" asked Chase._

"_Yeah."_

"_Why? Why did you let me in? Why do you trust me? Why did you help me last Wednesday? Why?" Asked Chase. House turned away. Not meeting his gaze._

_----_

_*Yay! I updated! Go me. I left you all on a cliffy. Why did House trust Chase in the first place? Why did he help him last chapter._

_*Last Wednesday- Last Chapter, when Chase broke down. This chapter is set Monday night._

_Thanks for reading review! _


	3. Best Friends Till The Very End

Title: Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Author: Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose

Pairing: Undecided.

Chapter: Three

Prompt: Create a fiction where House decides to trust someone more than Wilson- Prompt 433 on Muse Bunny.

Story POV: None. Third person

Chapter Quote:

Story Summary: House lets Chase in after Wilson left him. Little does he know that he will end up trusting Chase more than he could have ever imagined, and soon Chase end up as Houses Best Friend. But when someone House loves returns will House's fidelity be compromised?

Word Count:

Beta Reader: don't have one. Any offers? I sure could use one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a very OOC imagination and a dream for House to be happy…*sigh*

* * *

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

"_Yeah, I guess so. It was only a matter of time anyways. Can I ask you a question?" asked Chase._

"_Yeah."_

"_Why? Why did you let me in? Why do you trust me? Why did you help me last Wednesday? Why?" Asked Chase. House turned away. Not meeting his gaze._

"I don't know…" whispered House as he looked up and met Chase's gaze.

"There has to be a reason, Greg. You are not irrational. You have to have a reason for everything." replied Chase softly as he scooted over and rested a hand on House's upper arm. Chase waited for House to pull away from his touch. When he didn't Chase pursued his point, "What's your reason, Greg? You got to know." whispered Chase pleadingly.

"I tell you and I get mocked for the rest of my life, believe me, I have no interest in getting mocked. I'm the mocker, not the mockee." replied House with a smirk, acting more like himself. Chase rolled his eyes.

"You've got enough on me to hold against me forever. I don't mock you as long as you don't mock Me." told Chase making the atmosphere return to the serious mode it was in. House exhaled and looked up hesitantly and met Chase's gaze.

"I… I hate it. I hate the silence, the solitude. I tell everyone I like it but I really hate it. I'm done shutting people out. Even Wilson didn't know about half my life. I want to be able to let someone in. I want to be able to tell someone everything and not have to worry about then mocking me or deciding not to be my friend anymore. I… It's my fault Wilson's gone. All I had to do was say three words. I am sorry. And I couldn't do that. Why can't I do that? I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I lost my best friend just because I'm too much of a bastard to apologize. God damn it! I can't do anything right! I may be a genius when it comes to medicine, books, music, anything like that, but I'm an idiot when it comes to real life. I hate it!" Vented House in a raspy sort of voice as tears ran down his cheeks. He slammed his fist into the arm of his couch and shook his head, disgusted with himself. "Why can't I do anything right?" he whispered softly.

Chase couldn't believe it. House was crying. CRYING! Jesus Christ, whatever that had happened between Wilson and him had to have been big for it to affect House this much. What was House hiding from Wilson? What could be so big that House would be ashamed of it…and why?

"It doesn't matter if you do everything right. If you make all the right choices, and be as nice as possible. It doesn't matter if you're a genius or an idiot. It wouldn't have mattered if you apologized and helped him out as much as possible, and from what I heard about it, you basically risked your life for him. If fate wanted it… if fate wanted you to lose him… then you still would have been dealt the same hand of cards. Life is a poker game. It has risks, precautions, and consequences. You play the hand your dealt as best you can and hope luck is on your side. In the end it doesn't matter whether you win or loose, its how you play the game… You didn't do anything wrong, Greg. You played your hand as best you could…and luck wasn't on your side…fate…fate wasn't on your side." told Chase in a low voice. He leaned forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well…fate means screwed on purpose!" he told with a light, morbid sorta laugh as he looked up at Chase with tear-filled eyes. Chase closed his eyes. He had never had a real friend before. Throughout school and college, Chase had had colleagues, associates, and co-workers. Never a real friend. He liked that someone thought of him as a friend. He liked that House thought of him as a friend. But Chase thought of him as his best friend, his best and only friend.

"It wasn't your fault Amber died. You know that, right, Greg?" Chase questioned softly as he leaned forward and rested a hand on House's cheek, turning his head so he would meet Chase's gaze. About two weeks ago, Chase wouldn't think that this was possible. Two weeks ago, if someone told him that he would think of The Gregory House as his best friend, he would have keeled over laughing right on the spot. House, indeed, was letting him in, and Chase wanted it. He craved it. He wanted to have someone who cared about him somewhat, even if that someone was House. Wait a minute…scratch that…he wanted that someone to be House.

Deafening silence filled the room. House met Chase's gaze. His ice blue eyes met Chase's green ones. House attempted to look away but Chase wouldn't let him. "You know you weren't responsible for her death, right, Greg?" pleaded Chase. House closed his eyes and pulled away. Looking down at his feet, he answered.

"No, I don't." was all he said. That was all that needed to be said. Chase knew House thought that it was his entire fault. He hated Wilson for doing this to House. Just because Wilson had said it was House's fault, House believed him. Even though House didn't show it, the truth was obvious. House hung on every word Wilson said. Wilson was House's best friend. House always listened, even though he never showed it, Chase saw it, Wilson didn't.

Chase leaned forward and did what House had done for him. That night now felt ages ago. He wrapped his arms around the other mans torso and House let him. House relaxed and leaned against Chases chest as Chase pulled them both back leaning on the back of the couch. House rested his forehead at the base of Chase's neck and let the emotions overwhelm him, just as Chase had him all to long ago. House closed his eyes and exhaled. They both kept the position easily. They let the silence swallow them in its harsh cold comfort.

After a good ten minutes had passed House sat up and Chase dropped his arms, letting him. He turned back and rubbed away his tears impatiently. "Thanks." he told softly, meeting Chase's gaze. Chase nodded solemnly and sighed. They both let their backs hit the back of the sofa and rested there. Both of them tilting their heads to meet the back of the couch and closing their eyes. They both sat their, their arms touching and exchanging the soft warm glow of body heat.

"Remember what I said Wednesday, about talking?" asked Chase softly.

"Yeah. ' I'll talk if you listen, and I'll listen if you talk.' I remember. What about it?" House answered softly. As he did so, he turned his head, meeting Chase's gaze.

"Wanna make good on it?"

House didn't answer, but House didn't need to. House stood up and held out a hand to Chase. Chase smiled and took it. He knew what House's answer was. They both made their way to the door, grabbing their coats on the way out. Chase sorta ha an idea where they were going.

They both walked down the street, their shoulders bumping slightly. House limped heavily. He stopped about halfway their and pulled out his trusty amber bottle. It was a new one, which meant that House had trouble with the cap. He tried with vain to unscrew it. Finally, Chase chuckled lightly and put his own small hands over House's bigger ones. He tightened his grip over House's and gently unscrewed the cap with a faint click. As soon as it sounded, Chase let his hands drop while House took off the top and spilled two pills into his hand. Looking up at Chase, he offered him a soft thank you, to which Chase's only response was a small nod and a faint smile. House tossed his head back and downed the pills easily, and then the two continued on their way.

Finally, they arrived. The bank. There was a small outcropping that jetted over New Jersey's crystal pristine lake. The two had discovered it a short while ago after their patient had slept walked right out of the hospital and almost over the cliff. The two of them had stopped her just in time. Since then this had been their place.

House awkwardly sat down, hanging his legs over the cliff and resting his hands at each side. Chase did the same, there hands almost touching. They both sat, deep in thought. Talking had never been a real problem with the two. They just liked the silent company of each other. After a bit, House leaned back and lay outstretched on the ground, his legs still hanging off the edge. Chase followed suit with a small sigh. The two had a way of sitting like this forever.

House stared up at the sky and folded his arms behind his head easily. Chase soon followed suit. House chuckled. "What?" asked Chase slightly curious. Normally the two wouldn't talk up here. But tonight seemed like the first in what both knew would be a long line in succession. What had happened only half an hour ago had somehow made the two closer.

"You do know that you're like copying everything I do." House chuckled with a smirk as he gazed up into the deep night and the glistening stars.

Chase smirked and shrugged with the same kind of chuckle. "Am I?" he said with a very House-like smirk.

"There you go again."

"What?"

"Acting like me."

"Are you upset with that?"

"No."

"Then what's the big deal if I do?" asked Chase in such a House-like tone that House immediately busted out laughing. Soon Chase joined him and the two shared that quiet moment all to themselves in the deep silence of the night where it felt like time had stopped just for them.

When the two stopped laughing, breathlessly House shot, "Robert Chase, I have half a mind to think I'm rubbing off on you." he smirked as he turned on his side to face Chase. Again, Chase did the same, and with a very House-like wicked grin replied, "So what if I am? Is that a bad thing?" he questioned.

"Most people would think so yes." Told House with a grin that seemed almost permanent. When House looked like that, Chase wondered how the man could have ever been called a miserable misanthrope.

"Am I most people?" questioned Chase.

"Just the mere fact that you're my best friend proves that to be correct."

"Did you just call me you're best friend?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I think of you as that?'

"No. Actually, I kinda like it."

House raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So… does that make me one of your best friend friends?"

An eerie silence filled the night. Chase sat up and House followed suit. "No, House." started Chase as he saw House's face fall, "That makes you my best and only friend." clarified Chase. House's head shot up, "Ever." Chase finished.

"Really? I'm your only friend? Ever?"

"Yeah. You, Gregory House are my single, best and only friend, ever." replied Chase softly. House met his gaze and they stayed locked in that moment for what felt like an eternity. Finally, House sighed and layback with his arms folded behind his head again. Chase followed his suit and House couldn't help but chuckle a little. He stared up at the stars and finally broke the silence.

"I feel special. Like one of a kind." jested House with a smirk.

"You are special, you are one of a kind, Greg. You didn't need to be my best friend to realize that. You, Gregory House, World renowned diagnostician, are truly one of a kind." replied Chase with a slight smirk, but his tone was dead serious.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Both."

Another comfortable silence enveloped them as the laid their starring up at the stars as a slight breeze wafted through the air. They stayed within the perfectly comfortable silent companionship with their thoughts traveling from one thing to another. House broke the silence again.

"I counted out every bad thing that has ever happened to me out on the stars, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I ran out of stars…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Like what?"

"A bunch of god awful things have happened and sometimes things get.....well...sometimes I wish that I could somehow just fade away without anyone being upset or noticing. Then I remember…no one would notice or care."

Chase sat up with a start and looked at House in alarm. "I care about you. Cuddy cares about you. Your mom and dad care about you." told Chase softly as he leaned forwards his eyes and voice full of sharp concern. House sat up and looked at Chase with what can only be described as self-contempt and disbelief. House sat up.

" Think about it, how many people would be better off if I was gone, Robbie. Amber'd be alive, Wilson'd be happy and so would Cuddy and Cameron, hell…the whole world would be better off if I were dead. Sometime when I'm in bed staring up at the ceiling with tears rolling down my cheeks, I wish someone knew how I felt, I thought that there isn't anything that fate could throw at me. And as much as I deny that there is one, if there was a god, why did he hate me so much…? Sorry I shouldn't be dumping all this on you. I guess I needed to vent…" he rambled softly, his eyes glassy.

Chase scooted over and sat Indian style right in front of House. House did the same. "Greg… I don't mind if you dump on me. Seriously, I don't. I want to listen. I want to help. I want you to be able to tall me more than Wilson. You can tell me anything and I wont mind. That's what best friends are for, right? And I do care about you, Greg. If Wilson found out that something bad happened to you he'd come rushing back.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Robbie. I guess when someone is upset, even if you don't know or like them, its human instinct to help hold and comfort. I'm more the suffer in silence type. The type who cry themselves to sleep and burry themselves under piles of blankets, because, for some reason I still don't quite comprehend, they just cant ever get warm. The cold washes over you in a dark violent wave and you feel as though you are drowning in it. The cold overcomes you and no matter what you do, where you go, or who your with, you will never be warm again. I'm not very good with sharing but... I think I need to talk. I need to tell what has happened to me and about my tragic, I guess, life. I have made some unspoken code to keep our mouths shut...so, no one knows about what happened. No one knows what happened to us or what we've been through. You can't even begin to imagine what its like to go through life with those kind of secrets and that kind of past. Though, I have no interest in dumping all this on you. The listening offer? I cant even begin to tell you anything if I don't make sure your absolutely fine with listening. If you're okay with getting pulled in. I assure you, it would be in your own best interest if you didn't reply and just pretend this never happened. Although you offered, and it is, by my own accursed human condition, to want to tell someone. It's your choice." he told with utter seriousness in his voice.

Chase reached over and grabbed House's hand, squeezing it tightly, telling him silently that he would always be there. " I know this is a very emotional and touchy subject for you. I will assure I will keep jabbing at you until you spill because I really want to listen. I'm totally all for it. I know that there are just some times there's way too much for one to handle, and they just need to vent. I feel like that all the time. I do want to listen. I can't put into words how much I want to hear what's on your mind. Really. So...yeah. Also, I'm really optimistic, so...I just feel like I'm just making stuff worse by saying certain things. Please let me help, Greg. I really do wanna listen." Chase told softly. House let his hand remain in his and laid back down again, Chase did the same. It was silent for a moment as they lay there on the edge of the bluff. House had his eyes closed. Then again he broke the silence.

"You ever close your eyes and wonder how you got to where you are now. You look back at lets say a year ago, and find you're a completely different person in a completely new prospective. That just shows how much time affects us. There used to be this window in my room right above the radiator. And if I stepped onto the radiator and out onto the ledge of the window, there is at least five feet of roof on every side. I used to climb outside and sit out there in the middle of the night, tapping away on my laptop, or laying back and staring up at the stars. They feel so close its like I can reach out and grab one. Then I could keep it on a locket around my neck, and touch it anytime I need something to stop the pain. You offered and still want to listen despite my very serious warning. So, again because of my accursed human emotions, I guess I have to spill. If you ever want me to stop, just say it." he told in a very serious tone.

Chase sighed and tightened his grip on the bigger hand in his. "I think that part about laying out on the roof looking at the stars was in a way, beautiful. I always wanted to have a place like that, but...kind of hard when your house is one story. I do wanna hear everything, Greg. You can tell me anything and everything, that's a promise."

House sighed and closed his eyes. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Then House started again, " It really is beautiful up there. there, its like the whole world stops and I feel that I can finally breathe. I close my eyes and think back over everything that's happened. I don't know if you agree, but ever find that when your upset or angry, you seek out the cold. Like when I do break down, I have to go outside. And if its winter I feel so much better outside in the cold. I like the way it makes my cheeks flush and freezes my tears on my cheeks. It's like, its comforting. Like someone feels just as cold alone and upset as you. The cold brushes up and along my spine, icy wind flings my hair, blood rushes to my cheeks. I like being numb. Not having to deal with the pain. When my leg gets real bad I sit up on the roof and hope the cold will numb all the pain. the physical and emotional. You inhale and exhale and you feel it burns your lungs and somehow that slight pain feels good. I like being numb. I don't want all the pain. I hate my past and almost everything in it. But then again, all of it, every little thing that's happened to me, makes me who I am. I don't regret this life I chose for me. That's what all that was, wasn't it? My life. Everything that had happened made me who I am. Sure, sometimes I still think I would've been better off if I had done something different. Don't we all?"

Chase nodded. "You're right. Everything happens for a reason. Everything we go through makes us who we are. All of it. We all wish we can change certain thing, but the past is the past. It makes us who we are. My life sucks too. There's a lot you don't know about me. But, I can help you. I wanna listen. You don't have to bear it all by yourself, Gregory. I wanna help you. I wanna listen."

House sighed and looked over at Chase. "You're right. I don't have to bear it all by myself. _I_ wanna help _you too_, Robbie. _I_ wanna listen. _You _don't have to bear it all by yourself, either. _I _wanna help you. _I wanna listen_."

Chase squeezed his hand and nodded lightly as he looked over at House. "We can do this together. Both of us don't have to go through it alone. We've got our best friend by our side. We can both talk and both listen. We can both help each other. We don't have to suffer alone anymore, Greg. We'll get through this together."

House smiled and nodded, "We'll get through this together."

* * *

*Stop! Before you write me a review saying this is totally ooc and stupid and House would never act like that, I know! This is an extremely ooc story. If you don't like them that's your problem. You don't have to read it. I'm not making you. So, if you don't wanna read it, hit the back button and forget it. Got it. I don't want any flames saying that. If you're gonna flame me because of something else, tell me exactly why and how I can make it better.

Please review I loves them. I made this an extra long chappie and it took forever to write so please reward all my hard work with a little review. They make my day.

Also, I don't know what pairing this is gonna be, so I'm asking you. Vote now. You've got five choices. Leave your choice in a review or vote at my profile.

_**WHAT PAIRING SHOULD THIS BE?**_

_**1) Chouse. Chase/Wilson. Soon.**_

_**2) Chase/House. But later, I wanna hear more about their past and you to build up their trust and friendship between them.**_

_**3) House/Cuddy. Soon. **_

_**4) House/Cuddy. Later. I'm too busy wondering about both their pasts and enjoying their friendship.**_

_**5) Bring Wilson as the person who returns and make this a Hilson. But wait a bit. I wanna know 'bout there pasts.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review on your way out!**_


	4. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


	5. 911

_**911!**_

_**We'll keep you all posted. **_

_**Again fate has decided to take out its anger on us. **_

_**Shortly after we posted, another even bigger crisis happened. Promise's parents have been in an accident. Their currently critical and the doctors sent us home after a good seven hours. We feel so helpless. Promise is a mess and I'm not much better. We told Arya, she's even more of a wreck. **_

_**Promise's is staying with me. God, can fate screw us even more? I don't think it's possible. Thank you all for your kind words. We'll keep you posted. Anyone have any idea on how to get promise to know we care about her and know how she feels. The same thing happened to us except our parents didn't make it. **_

_**Promise has completely closed up and is pushing everyone away.**_

_**Help?!**_


End file.
